Girl Meets the Legend of Korra 2: The Beginning of The End
by lightningX253
Summary: In the end of our last story, we see Korra disappear into the GMW Universe, circa 2021 (178 AG). Now, 2 years later, Riley, Maya, Jinora, and Moose discover clues to her disappearance. Meanwhile, Vienna Percy Constructs a Climate-Freezing device with the power to drop global temperatures down to near absolute zero. Will the Avatar return in time? Multidimensional characters appear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second crossover ever. It takes place 2 years after Korra's disappearance. Ba Sing Se is now controlled by Lei-Fung, the first Firebender earth King who promises no war and all news. Since we last saw Ba Sing Se, it has advanced significantly. The upper ring is filled with Television and Gaming services, receiving communications from The GMW dimension, the would outside Ba Sing Se and the world inside it. There's no need for the Dai Li anymore because 2 months into his reign, he made all Dai Li-related activities forbidden. He used to work for Javier, but after he got put into prison, he sought help from the Sandbenders, and they gave him a life of freedom-on one condition. He must do no wrong throughout the rest of his life. As we go into Air Temple Island, we see Maya getting advanced Airbending skills. her hair has grown back to full-length about 9 months after the coronation. She can slice an apple in half with precision Airbending from 1,500 feet away. Riley has gotten much better at waterbending as well, except when Tenzin scolds her for bloodbendimg strangers, as the Sonic Amplification System for Harmonic Apparitions apparently detects all incoming strangers.**

 **The first 3 chapters reveal to us the events leading up to the aforementioned date. If you want to comment, then do so.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with personal matters.**

23 months before discovery, Maya was training with Jinora, while Riley was watching the local news on her television. Suddenly, The SASHA detects several people.

"Moose," Riley said, "your device is beeping!"

"Oh, good. That means some of our people have arrived."

When the ship came, out came his head coach, as well as his rival, Mike Bennett, Lashley, John Cena, and Maya's Parents.

"Mike Bennett? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you get it, you ding-dong? We came via wormhole. I've got 7-time World Champion Lashley, 22-time world champion John Cena, and those two goofballs who claim to be the airbender's parents. What are their names again? Shawn and Katy? Yes."

"Maya!" Jinora said. Your parents are here.

"What? Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you. Look at you. You've become quite the young girl. You get training from a master airbender, you're friends with a spirit master, and you live a great lifestyle. It's too bad we miss you."

"I miss you too." Maya said as her eyes started welling up.

"I hate to break this little reunion, but we've got other problems. Korra was supposed to return from her excursion to the south pole yesterday" Tenzin worryingly said

"You're right. Where is she?" Jinora said.

Then, President Raiko showed up.

"Who is he?" Moose Said.

"I don't know, but let's try something," John Said.

John Cena then did his signature "you can't see me" hand movements at him.

" _Gosh, what is up with the inter-dimensional people and their antics_ " Raiko thought to himself, before saying "I just got word from Whale Tail Island. They scoured the planet and no sign of Korra. Without the Avatar, we are in chaos."

"Relax, President Raiko. Maya, Riley, Jinora and Moose has this. They will be riding on Peanut.

"Who's Peanut?"

Suddenly, Peanut roars at Raiko. She then licks him, as well as Bennett, Lashley, and Cena.

"Ewww. I don't want that beast near me!" Lashley said.

"Right. we need to get back in our own dimension," Bennett Said.

"I can't fight a bison. I agree with him." Cena Said.

"What about you two?" Are you going or staying?" Lashley said

"Sorry guys, We're staying."

"OK, Have it your way." Bennett Said.

The ship departs, disappears into the fog and the SASHA also doesn't pick up on the ship's energy anymore.

3 weeks later, Moose and Maya were playing in the vine-covered portions of republic city when a spirit tells them to be careful of a new threat.

"Which new threat are you talking about?" Maya said

"Don't you see it in the stars and the sky? The world will be out of balance, only this time, the Avatar won't be there to save the world in time."

Who is the new threat, Moose asked the spirit.

"Her name is Vienna Percy. She has incredible powers. She has the power to banish people from their current dimension and send them into another dimension. Also, she has amazing bloodbending capabilities. If you get bloodbent by her, watch out for her contortion move. I heard that she's a contortionist with the ability to not only cause damage to a person, but also fracture the bones of any person foolish enough to be bloodbent by her. Then, like Amon, she takes away your bending. The only one that can stop her bloodbending is a bloodbender more powerful than her. I've seen Riley Matthews has practiced a lot on her bloodbending. When she became a bloodbender more than a year ago, she unlocked the untapped potential that she had in her. Whether she taps her bloodbending is up to her. I know that bloodbending is banned, but please convince her to blooodbend Vienna if the Avatar is not there. I heard she's creating a doomsday device that could alter our planet's climate with just one button.

"OH MY GOD!" They both said

You must stop her. Find the Avatar if you have to.

"Ok. We will stop her." Maya said.

21.4 months before discovery, Maya and Jinora find something on the local internet and show it to Tenzin.

"37,000 YUANS?! NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING A 7.2 GHz 26-CORE 64 GB JTG PRO 8800 BLACK GAMING PC WITH 512 GB OF DDR7 5700 MHz Memory and 24 TB OF SSD ALL IN ONE UNLESS YOU WORK FOR IT!"

"AWWW MAN! DAD! YOU ARE SUCH A PARTY POOPER!"

"However, you can borrow Moose's 2020 iMac."

"But that's his."

"Deal with it." Tenzin said angrily.

Moose and Riley overheard the commotion and decided to help. By Nightfall one warm summer evening, Moose and Riley told Maya and Jinora that they were going to help get the computer that they rightfully deserve. They rode on Peanut.

"Peanut. Yip Yip. Peanut flew away. They went to the Northern Water Tribe and started searching for a job. Eventually they found one, but not in the usual place. They were approached by Sasha.

"Why have you come back here?

"Because we need a job."

"Well, luckily for you, I found 4 temporary positions for you to fill in. It's a real catch."

Unfortunately for them, they found blacksmith jobs, and, seeing as they are not firebenders, it's a very bad offer.

Fortunately for them, they caught on real quickly, and started making 200 Yuan per day. Unfortunately, after 2 months, Sasha fired them because 4 actual blacksmiths came and stole their jobs. Also, Riley bloodbent them. As they left, the skies started turning blue. Moose thought that Vienna must be very close, so they flew out of her path. His assumptions proved to be correct correct the next day when telegraph lines revealed that Vienna has struck the Northern Water tribe and devastated them.

"Vienna Who?" Jinora asked while in Ba Sing Se.

"Vienna Percy. She has amazing powers. She's a waterbender just like Riles, but she can twist her body and subjmit people to her will. She will fracture bones. Get this. She's planning to create a climate-changing device that could shut down the planet. We must stop her before she does that." Maya explained as she was eating raw green tea soup.

"Hey! You can't be here! This is for paying customers only!" a waterbender said.

"May I speak to the manager?" Jinora said

"I am the manager. Name's Shi-Ying. Get out or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Riley said. "Call the Dai Li on us? No. Here's what you'll do. First, I find your blood..." Riley starts bloodbending him as she threatens to contort him. "...and then I find your bones before tearing down your store and, having nowhere else to go, decide to go bankrupt.

"PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND 3 KIDS!" he said.

"Good. Then let us eat here whenever we want.

"OK! NO PAYING! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"OK!" Riley lets him go. He starts crying.

"Riles. I didn't know you have a dark side?"

"That was not nice!" Moose yelled.

Jinora, concerned for her best friend's mental state, began crying.

"Jinora! Riles, look what you did!"

"What I did? He was threatening to call the Dai Li on us?!"

"The Dai Li? I never said that I was going to call the Dai Li. They were banned just 3 days ago," Shi-Ying said.

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Waterbend you out of my store! Doesn't anybody read the papers?!"

"It's probably because we're in the lower ring." Moose said. "Riley, what do you say to this man?"

"I'm sorry I bloodbent you. Can we forgive each other? We'll pay. I'll have the vegetarian buffet." Riley said.

"Excellent. That'll be 57 Yuan"

25 minutes pass before they get the buffet. Shi-Ying serves 4 plates of his most wonderful food.

"Here's my most scrumptious Egg Drop Lettuce Leaf Wild Spinach soup, served with your choice of macaroons, wild rice bread, and vegetarian tamale in a spinach wrap. Careful. The tamale is very spicy.

They all tried the tamale. Maya's head turned red in 10 seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS TAMALE?" Maya screamed.

I put the best peppers coming out of Lake Laogai. Then, I add in some spices to make some very spicy tamale.

Moose calculated the Scoville Units based upon his recipe, and it came out to over 1.2 million Scoville Units.

3 hours of agonizing pain later, including the time both Jinora and Maya vomited their food at the same time and the time when they were not getting enough oxygen in their system, the taste eased, but Jinora and maya were seriously affected. In fact, it temporarily changed their bending types for a while.

"Why are we firebending?" Maya and Jinora said.

"Because you ate the peppers and were seriously affected by them. Moose and I can handle the peppers well." Moose airbent into the wind, and Riley, although her waterbending powers were almost completely cut off, still managed to pull some excess clouds and convert them into water. Then, they receive an unknown telegraph line from one of their dimensions. It read:  
PTOAAGN!

"Let me see if I could unscramble this for you." Moose said. It took him under 8 minutes to unscramble this message. "Apparently, it spells Ms. Matthews first name, which is TOPANGA!

When they get to Air temple Island, Maya and Jinora could already feel their chi return back to normal. Moose checks the message, and discovers that a person from Tenzin's dimension has been sent to the GMW Universe, but reports varied as to who was sent there. Inside, he checks his computer, and finds that his hard drive has been wiped out by someone.

"WHO WIPED OUT MY COMPUTER'S HARD DRIVE?!"

"Ask Ikki, Tenzin said."

"Ikki, sweetheart. Why would you wipe out my hard drive? It contained everything I had, My Football victories, my World Heavyweight Championship victories, my match with John Cena, where I won the Intercontinental Championship in 21 minutes, my Moosenation Flags, my selfies with Maya after our coronations?" Moose said

"Sorry. I thought it would be fun to play Monster Zero II: The Fallen King, but it asked me to defragment the hard drive first, and I pressed delete instead of defragment. I'm Sorry." Ikki said

"Don't be. Luckily, in an event like this, I keep a backup of my hard drive. My Original Hard Drive had 856 GB of stuff on it, and I backed everything up right up to 2 months ago." Moose said

"OK, but just so you know, we added in a few pictures of Korra as well. So, you have 1 more GB of stuff in there." Ikki Said.

"Oh boy." Moose said.

3 months later, or 18.4 months before discovery, The local telegraph lines reported a huge explosion in the Si Wong Desert. The explosion packed the energy of 18 Hiroshima bombs, enough to turn sand into glass. When news spread to Air Temple Island, Moose, Jinora, Maya and Riley all rode on Peaches and headed towards the blast site, where several dark sprits loom in the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

20 Hours of riding on Peanut Later, The Quartet reach the explosion, where a huge dark spirit towers below them.

"I thought Korra eliminated the dark Spirits when I helped her defeat Unavaatu and destroyed him." Jinora said.

"You did that? AMAZING" Maya said.

"Let me see if I can cleanse this spirit," Riley said.

Maya instructs Peanut to fly to ground level. Then, Riley uses her waterbending to, at least, try to cleanse the dark spirit. When the water tuned yellow, Moose's jaw dropped. It took 38 seconds for the dark spirit to disappear.

"That's awesome." Maya said.

"I can't believe I have the power to eliminate dark spirits," Riley excitingly said.

Just then, a spirit appears next to them.

"Who's there?" Moose said.

"The same spirit who warned you of Vienna Percy. Vienna has built the doomsday device. It's near the North Pole. As we speak, the climate is getting cooler."

"Moose, what's the temperature of the desert?" Riley asked him.

"91 degrees."

"What time is it?" Maya asked him?

"9:00 AM." Moose said

"What's the expected temperature?" Jinora said

"I expect the temperature to be 121 degrees, which is over 5 degrees below normal." Moose calculated the expected temperature based on several factors, including changes in climate.

"BELOW NORMAL?!" Maya panicked

"Aye. It's coming true," the spirit said.

They head toward Airbender Island, where interdimensional telegraph lines reach Moose's sat phone.

"You have a call from Topanga Matthews. Do you want to answer it for 1 yuan a minute?"

Moose answers the phone.

"Moose? Is that you?" Topanga Answers.

"Yes, Topanga, it is me."

"I'm glad you're alright. Can you put my daughter on the phone?" she said

"Sure" he said.

"Riley!"

"MOM? How'd you reach us?" Riley, shocked from the phone call, answered.

"I used telegraph wires from several different dimensions, including Tenzn's dimension, and connected them all together. Sure, I pay an extra $70 in maintenance for this, but I pay no amount when I call to other dimensions. Everything aside, I need to tell you something. Vienna Percy is another interdimensional person. She came from Miami, Oklahoma. She landed there during a science experiment gone wrong 3 years ago. She's got the power to banish people into other dimensions. That, I know of. I hard she's going to cool the planet into an icebox, where average global temperatures will dip down below -170 degrees Fahrenheit."

"We already know that, mom. Moose told us." Riley said.

"Oh. Then you must know her weakness. Her weakness is bloodbending and spirit cleansing. Cleanse her spirit. She will soon turn back into the black-haired Mayor of Miami, Oklahoma that we know." Topanga said

"Wait. What color is her hair now?" Riley said

"Pink and green. She's got a ponytail." Topanga said

"How are you getting all this information?" Jinora said

"I've said too much. Bye."

The phone hangs up.

14 days later, Moose, Jinora, Riley, Tenzin and Maya were riding on Peanut toward the South Pole, when they see a marooned ship near Whale Tail Island. They discover the marooned ship, and land there, where they found Bolin, Lin and Toph nearly dehydrated and about to starve. Maya offers some food and water to the three. 3 hours pass before they talk.

"It was horrible. There was a storm that struck here 10 days ago. We were heading towards Whale Tail Island to return some food. We were marooned." Bolin Said.

Maya then gives all three of them an explanation of a new threat, and how a device will forever change the climate. She explains her weaknesses.

"So, Riley has to bloodbend her and pull some spirit energy out of her at the same time?" Lin asked, annoyed like she usually is.

"Impossible, there can only be one bloodbender and one spirit cleanser at the same time holding Vienna down." Bolin said.

The eight of them all work together to get the ship repaired. After 10 hours and the threat of another storm later, they finally repair the ship.

Tenzin drives the ship, while the other eight, including Peanut, sleep. When morning arrives, they are in the South Pole.

"Tenzin, can Moose, Riley and I go to the southern spirit portal?" Maya asked.

"OK, but don't go venturing too far in, or-"

"We know. Fog Of Lost Souls. We'll be careful."

A long trek later, they cross over into the spirit world. What they find is astonishing. They find that the Northern Spirit Portal is filled with dark energy.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Maya broke down into tears after that.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Riley said

"The Portal is infected by a black substance which hasn't been seen in 7,000 years" A familiar voice said.

"Who said that? Explain yourself?" Moose roared.

"If you come with me, then I'll tell you," the voice said.

The flying spirits came and gave Moose, Riley, and a broken Maya a ride into a familiar place.

"Look at that Castle? And why is it upside down?" Moose said

"I remember this place! It's Wan Shi Tong's Library" Riley said.

"Why are they taking us there?" Moose said.

"I don't know?" Riley said.

When the three landed at Wan Shi Tong's Library, they were greeted by Wan Shi Tong himself.

"Welcome back, Riley and Maya. Who's this Earthbender guy?

"Earthbender? Who are you calling an Earthbender, owl? My name is Moose, and I'm an airbender. Notice the tattoos on my head?"

"Sorry, I didn't see that. My oh my, have you come here to serve the remainder of your existence here, because there is a new law here. All humans who enter here must now serve the remainder of their lives in the library, unless they were summoned by someone else. Who summoned you?

"I did. Remember me?"

"Iroh? You summoned us?" Riley said.

"Yes. See, I wanted to serve Wan Shi Tong well, so I spent the last 5 months changing the laws around here."

"S-s-s-s-so wh-what wa-was the c-cause of the black substance w-we saw in the northern spirit portal?" Maya eventually snapped back into reality.

"This right here is mullein energy. It normally causes healing in humans and in spirits. But, when mixed with antimatter, it causes a negative feedback loop, causing the black substance."

"Oh My God!" Moose said.

"Who do we talk to?" Maya said

"You would have to talk to Kailani Alvarez, of course. Lately, she's been visiting the Northern Spirit Portal to try to heal it. I heard a black creature took her away to the Fog of Lost Souls and dropped her there 3 days ago.

"Where's her body?" Maya let out a terrified scream.

"I'm afraid her body is not here. She is an airbender, like you, Moose, and Jinora. By the way, where is she?"

"Back in the southern water tribe with Tenzin"

"Bring Kailani back"

"We will, but before you do, isn't there any form of protection from the Fog?"

Iroh let out a big, but sad, sigh, which meant no.

7 hours later, they come to the edge of the Fog of Lost Souls. They drop down into the fog.

"Try to stay as close to me as possible. I'm the toughest nut to break when we're in group" Moose said.

Riley is the first one to crack after 10 minutes due to a giant projection of Beary the bear bear appearing in front of the trio.

Riley lets out a high-pitched scream before running away.

Maya is the next to crack after Zhao passes near her.

"Oh, my god! I'm going to kill you! I thought Sozin eradicated all airbenders 100 years ago?"

Moose simply airbends him out of his path. Unfortunately, Maya ran away 1 minute after he did that due to pure terror.

Moose is the only one left after that. He does the "Moose" chant for well over 2 days while searching for Kailani before finding her frozen in a fetal position. When He lifts Kailani, he is shocked that it wads not Kailani after all. It was Lashley, who proceeds to spear Moose. He then proceeds to bloodbend him until Lashley receives the equivalent of 10,000 pounds of TNT thrown at him. Moose eventually passes out. An uncountable number of weeks later, Moose, Riley and Maya were all in the South Pole.

"What Happened?" A groggy and weak moose said.

Jinora came and saw the look in their eyes and was sobbing the moment she saw them.

"You were out for 1 year, and my mother healed you."

"What? Katara? You did all that for us?"

"Well, we couldn't have saved you without Tenzin and Kailani's help." Katara Said

"Wait, so that means that Iroh and Wan Shi tong was lying?"

"No. They were influenced by Vienna's negative energy."

"So, what happened to Republic City?" Tenzin Said

"I think I could answer that for you. The name is Shanice Percy, younger sister of Vienna Percy."

"Shanice. It is an honor to meet you. How are conditions elsewhere?" Tenzin Said

"I went to Republic City Last Month. It was treacherous. A large blizzard struck the city while I was there. I went to the Si Wong Desert just 2 weeks ago. The sandbenders report conditions similar to the Arctic. Ba Sing Se is under major trouble. The planet's global temperature has fallen to 12 degrees below normal levels. We need to do something to stop my sister.

"The only one who can stop Vienna is the Avatar, Shanice."

"Korra? You mean the Avatar who stopped Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer's gang and Kuvira? She disappeared to another dimension."

"What?" Riley said.

"I know where she disappeared to, but first, I'm going to need a rag of the Avatar's personal items."

So, they set sail to Republic City. Peanut was obviously dehydrated, but she's good.


	3. Chapter 3

Abord the vessel known as the Jim Killian, the gang find treacherous seas, including nonstop blizzards and waves. At one point, Maya got seasick and vomited all her food on Moose's self-titled trunks. He scolded her and told her to wait in the back of the ship. 3 weeks later, when they got to Republic City, they discovered that it was covered in ice. They docked at Air Temple Island. Shanice told Maya to grab some of Korra's belongings. 10 hours after the order was given, she returns with Korra's water tribe clothes. Shanice traces the source of the disappearance to Kyoshi Island. They set an expedition to the island. The expedition takes longer than 3 months because of food problems. When they get there, they discover a portal.

"Isn't this the same portal that you went through to get here?" Moose said.

"Yes" Shanice said.

Moose grabs a fishing rod and tries to fish Korra out, but instead grabs wrestler Randy Orton into the realm.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to defeat Jesus Carpenter. He weighs in at 475 pounds." Randy Said.

"Oops" Moose said. He pushes Randy back to his realm.

Several failed attempts at fishing later, he finally pulls the big prize.

"I think I got her. Help Me." Moose said.

Maya and Riley help Moose fish the people. What they didn't realize was that they were pulling 2 people at once.

Avatar Korra came into the realm first. Then Topanga entered second.

"Moose? Riley? Maya? Jinora? It's so good to see you four. Where's Tenzin, Bolin, Lin and Toph?"

"They stayed inside the ship."

Shanice Percy introduces herself to the Avatar. Korra does the same. Korra is shocked when she discovers that Shanice is Vienna's younger sister.

"How can we stop her?"

"Energybending. You are he avatar. If you can restore bending to people, you can also take them away." Shanice Said

"I know, but how are we going to stop Vienna and her doomsday device?" Korra Said

"I think I know the answer. It may be very risky. Let's call an old enemy." Moose said

"Who?" Riley Said.

3 months of sailing later, they arrive at a Fire Nation Prison Camp

"The weather's getting colder. The climate is now 21 degrees Fahrenheit below normal. We better move and fast."

They arrive at the entrance.

"Javier Aguilar, Please?" Maya said

"What? Him? I would've picked Zaheer over Javier." Korra said.

"Back in the prison vault, a guard tells Javier that he has some visitors."

"Visitors? For Me? No one ever visits me. In fact, I'm too dangerous to visit." Javier said

"It's important."

10 minutes later, an obviously broken-down Javier comes out.

"You clowns! What do you think you're doing here? You brought the very instrument of my destruction! Don't you know that I'm sworn enemies with the world?"

"That's why we need your help, Javier. Don't you know about the coming climate catastrophe?"

"Of course I know. I watch it on the prison network all the time. Of course they only show channels from this dimension. The other dimensions are forbidden."

"Then you know of Vienna Percy?"

"Of course I know about her. She's creating an army around the climate device. She came from another dimension, just like me."

"THEN HOW DO WE STOP THAT MACHINE!?" Topanga yelled.

"Let me see here. I have some stuff in my prison cell, but I need Maya Hart to come with me."

"Me?" Maya quivered.

"Yes."

She follows Javier to his prison cell. There, he gives her a device that disables all non-friendly machines within a 100-mle radius for 10 days.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Any bender who uses this device will have his/her chi blocked for 10 minutes, so a non-bender will be better suited for the job. And for maximum effectiveness, set this machine on high. It'll cause a shockwave undetectable to humans, but detectable to dark spirits and enemy machines."

When Maya comes out of the Fire Nation Prison Camp, she gives it to Shanice. she then stows away all the material needed to go to their next destination; Ba Sing Se.

When they arrive at Ba Sing Se 4 days later, they are horrified at what they find; dark spirits infecting the city. Korra eliminates the dark spirits and continues on with their adventure. When they arrive in the Earth King's Palace, the earth king orders them to stay put. They explain to the earth king that they need to stop Vienna. The earth king understood and let them go.

 **A/N At his point, you might seem disinterested in the series, but I assure you, the next chapter involves the quartet of Moose, Jinora, Riley, and Maya. This is just like the first 3 chapters, but with a twist and a familiar landscape.**


	4. Chapter 4

It is the middle of the night. Maya decides to go outside to Lake Laogai. Jinora and Riley follow suit.

"What are you doing?" Riley said.

"Shhhh. Riles. Come check this out?" Maya said

As the trio followed the cart out of the city limits and within the inner and outer walls that protect the city, they are surrounded by seven guys, all with a killer instinct.

"Maya, look what you've done?" Jinora said.

One of the guys said "Can I help you with something"

"Um, yes. What is it that your carrying" Riley said

"Offerings for Kailani Alvarez" the second guy said

"Where is she?"

"Come here and I'll show you." Then, from out of nowhere, they blindside all three of them and stuff them into a bag. 3 hours later, they come across a familiar landscape.

Maya peeks out and sees the entrance to Javier's old tunnels. She begins to cry.

Several hours pass before they come across a familiar point; that being point X. The seven guys imprison the three inside a cell at the very bottom of the tunnels, known only to Javier as "The pit of death" All three of them begin to cry.

Back topside, Moose notices that they are missing, so he asks a sleepy Tenzin to borrow Oogi, and Tenzin, without even realizing what he just said, answered yes. "Oogi. Yip Yip. and Oogi Flies off. Moose, using a combination of the Spiritual Amplification System for Harmonic Apparitions and his knowledge of the Tunnels that Javier built years ago, located the entrance. He donned a heavy sweater, because the Si Wong Desert is no longer considered a desert thanks to Vienna's climate device. He also noted that snow started to fall.

"What are we going to do?" Riley said.

"Use your bloodbending, Maya said.

"Good Idea" Jinora said said.

For 25 minutes, they waited until a guy with a key passed by. Riley then bloodbent the guy, thus she was able to grab the key. As soon as she bloodbent the guy, a woman said "STOP! WHO BLOODBENDS MY GUYS?!"

"I did, and where's Kailani?"

"I'm afraid she's not here. Don't worry, though. You're dealing with Jade Price here."

"Jade Price? You're an inter-dimensioal human being?" How'd you get here.

"I was running away from the FBI for armed robbery when a massive sinkhole actually sunk all of us in. It was in Florida, mind me speaking. Then, I discovered a previously unknown cave system that stretched for miles beneath the earth. I discovered a portal soon after, and the rest is history. Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't know that they would imprison you. Josh, Kevin, James, Kendall, Logan, Paul, and Ringo...SHAME ON YOU SEVEN FOR IMPRISONING OUR FRIENDS!"

"Ok. I get it. You're messing with us, right?" Maya said.

"Nope. I'm your friend. I'm actually against Vienna and her plans to end the world by ice. I came to get you some tools. Is the Avatar with you?" Jade said

"Nope. She's in Ba Sing Se." Jinora said.

"Oh. Then please tell whoever she is that a bloodbender and the avatar may not be enough. It's time to bring in some bloodbender backup. You may not know this, but I'm a bloodbender myself. I gained some waterbending after spending 2 days in the spirit realm. At first, I thought it was a joke. But as time passed, I learned how to control both water and the body. I soon became a skilled bloodbender, using my powers even while the sun was out. I once did it on a new moon." Jade said

"Riley, did you bloodbend on a new moon?" Jinora said.

"I tried to, but it was useless. I can only bloodbend close to the full moon and during the full moon. I did bloodbend an assassin at 8 AM a few years ago." Riley said.

"You just need more training. I've got a great story to tell you. Yakone was the greatest bloodbender to ever set foot in this world. Unfortunately, he used his bloodbending for evil. Before he could do more damage, however, Aang stopped him and stripped him of his bending. That didn't stop him from teaching Tarrlok and Amon bloodbending. They both caused trouble to Republic City. Then, Korra, along with help from Bolin, Mako, and Asami, stopped the Equalist Movement and Amon Altogether. What we didn't know about was that Tarrlok murdered both Amon and himself while sailing in a boat" Jade said.

"Fine. I'll get more training" Riley said.

"That was the greatest story ever!" a voice bellowed

"Moose?" Jinora cried

"Who do you think it is? Lashley? Of course it's me." Moose chuckled "Who is the Red-and-blue-headed woman?"

"That's Jade Price" Maya said.

The S.A.S.H.A read green on her, meaning that she is the ally.

"Ok, Jade. If your are our friend, then why did you lure me into Javier's old tunnels?"

"The Javier? The same Javier who threatened to crash a comet into the moon, therefore destroying peace and balance in the world? I never knew that this was his cave? Do I need to ask him?" Jade asked

"No, Javier helped us. We have a device that could potentially cripple Vienna's Army and save the world before it freezes over." Moose said

"God. We'll need that. In the meantime, Riley will need training. Could she use you as a test dummy?" Jade said

"Yes, as long as she doesn't break my bones. I'm made of Iron. People think I'm an Earthbender because I'm built like one, but I'm an airbender. See?"

Moose shows Jade his tattoos. He goes on to say that Maya is also an airbender.

"I see."

1 hour later, Riley spars with Moose. Riley tries her hardest to bloodbend him, but it doesn't work. Jade, on the other hand, bloodbends him with ease. In fact, she even lifts him and tosses him 40 feet into a concrete wall.

"Ouch!" Moose screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's what you get for sparring with good old Jade Price."

Over the next few days, Riley slowly improves her bloodbending. Then, Jade tells her a neat little trick that only elite bloodbenders know. So, Riley tries again, this time with Oogi and in Ba Sing Se. She not only lifts Oogi, but carries him 50 feet into a lake.

"Well done, my student. You are now more powerful than Yakone. Just remember to take down Vienna's henchmen and machines. And I'll join you, but first, I've got to find more elite bloodbenders. Katara can't know that we're bloodbending. So long.


	5. Chapter 5

"I sense a lot of spiritual energy emanating from inside the Earth King's palace" Jinora said.

"Me too, and I have a feeling Moose's SASHA will pick up on that energy" Maya said.

"The SASHA says that the spiritual energy is good, but it doesn't come from either of our dimensions."

"Let's bust inside!" Riley screamed.

As they busted inside the palace, they can't believe what they're seeing. Multidimensional people inside the building are invading the palace.

"What is that motorcycle doing here?" Moose said.

"That belongs to me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I'm a Synchro Summoner from the Synchro Dimension. This is my Duel Runner. I was sent along with about a couple thousand people from different dimensions to stop Vienna Percy from changing the climate. We were told that in order to do that, we would have to 'bend the four elements'; Earth, Water, Fire and Air. I put my Stardust Dragon with that woman that you see here. She's going to use it to destroy the ice."

"What? YOU COME FROM YET ANOTHER DIMENSION?! Great!" Tenzin said.

Then, a guy in a suit comes with his little brother.

"Who are you?"

"Im Seto Kaiba, and this is my brother, Mokuba. I work alone. I only signed up to use my Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy the dictator known as Vienna. I don't believe in this bending stuff. Seriously, there is something fishy going on here. Why would you think that bending is the key to all this? If you believe me, this thing is one giant magic trick"

"Kaiba!" Another voice yells.

"Yugi! Don't tell me that you believe in this magic?"

"I do. It depends on your heart, and ever since the Pharaoh defeated you by using Exodia: The Forbidden One, all you cared about is yourself. I have friends by my side. Joey, Teà, Mai, Tristan, Bakura, Pegasus, and him, even though he's gone, and they've stuck by my side. The Pharaoh and I defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom using Mind Shuffle, despite nearly losing while in the Shadow Realm. We defeated Marik and freed his good side."

"That's true." Marik said

"So, you're the one who controlled minds in Domino, sent out the rare hunters and sent Mai to the shadow realm, is that correct?" Moose said.

"Unfortunately, I am. But I regained my good side during my evil half's duel with the pharaoh, and with Odion's help, was able to overpower my weaker half. When he played Ragnarok, it destroyed my evil self, and then I surrendered the duel to the pharaoh, with only one life point remaining."

"Yugi, where's your most powerful cards" Jinora said.

"In my dueling backpack." Yugi Said.

"Uh-uh. You have to ask permission from her first" Yusei said.

Jinora goes to the woman, and introduces herself.

"Hello, My name is Jinora, daughter of Tenzin and Pema, Granddaughter of Aang and Katara. Who are you?"

"My name is Kailani Alvarez, spiritual master of 10,000 dimensions. I've gathered about 5,000 people from about 800 dimensions, most of them are duelists from Domino, Duel Academy, New Domino, Heartland City, and the Standard Dimension."

"Like who?" Jinora asked

"You see the guy with the spirit? That's Yuma and Astral. They battle using Number Cards. I recruited them in Heartland City 3 months after Avatar Korra disappeared."

"You lied in wait all this time for 2 years? When did you appear in this dimension?"

"I told Shanice I just wanted a talk. I hooked her up with me from satellite, and soon, every person I recruited started appearing at once. I didn't expect that to happen. It took a minute for them to realize what happened."

"Jinora!" Maya screamed.

"What? I'm busy!" Jinora screamed back

"You may want to check this out.

They come toward the back, donning winter gear, and they see Slifer, the Sky Dragon, passing by.

"Yugi!" Maya said

When Yugi sees this, he immediately identifies it as an Egyptian God Card. How did it get out? As it turned out, Moose was testing Slifer out.

"Joey?" Yugi calls to him.

Moose is immediately confronted by Joey.

"You want some of Joey's knuckles?"

"Nope, but do you want some air?"

Suddenly, Moose airbends Joey into a tornado that literally destroys a cabbage market.

"MY CABBAGES! THAT'S GONNA COST YOU 18 YUAN PER HEAD OF CABBAGE THAT YOU SPOILED!"

Suddenly, the tornado stops just feet from a fish market.

"That'll be 28 Yuan for one Vegetarian Fish."

"Sorry, I don't have money."

The cabbage farmer comes back and slaps Joey in the face.

"For Ruining my cabbage market, you'll pay 1800 Yuan."

"How's about I dish out some of my own moves. I summon 2 Red Eyes Black Dragons to the field. Then, I overlay these two monsters to Xyz summon Red Eyes Omega Dragon."

The Cabbage merchant runs away, screaming like a baby.

"That'll teach you to mess with Joey Wheeler, Ranked 3rd best in Domino, Behind Rich Boy and My old pal Yugi.

"That was impressive! Where'd you get an Xyz monster?" Moose said

"None of your business, OK? Remember, I still have my red eyes omega dragon here."

"Look, I'm sorry I airbent you into the sky. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure, um...I didn't catch your name.

"I'm Moose."

"That's a bit unusual. You're named after an animal."

"No, that's my ring name in TNA. I became World Heavyweight Champion by defeating Mike Bennet"

Wow.

Suddenly, the gong sounds inside the building

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we're about to have a meeting."

"Who sounded it?"

They both said Kailani's name at the same time.

They both come inside and sit down for the meeting.

 **A/N: Bet you didn't see this one coming. I got this idea off of** **Yu-gi-oh! Arc -V, and I thought that multidimensional people could spice things up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Moose and Joey get inside the building and ancient Chinese symbols appear before them.

"What's with all the mumbo-jumbo?" Joey said angrily.

"Calm down, Joey" Yusei said.

Kailani explained that Jade Price found some multidimensional bloodbenders around the outer wall, and that the only ones who can talk to them are their friends. Riley, Maya, and Jinora volunteer to talk to them.

3 hours, some vegetables for Maya and Jinora, a pack of moose meat for Riley and a deck of cards later, they arrive at their destination. They are greeted with hostility. They try to talk them into helping them, but they become even more hostile. Then, Riley summons Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, while Maya summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The mood quickly changes into fear. Then Jinora explains to them that Riley is a bloodbender. At first, they didn't believe it, but Jade offers a sparring session with Riley. Jade bloodbends Riley, but then Riley fights back with vigor, and lifts Jade in the air. In fact, she lifts her into a sand dune, and the bloodbenders are convinced.

"Let's do a head count!" Jinora said.

"Jinora. I'm getting really cold" Maya shivered.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon creates a firestorm around them. Then, Obelisk: The Tormentor is seen with Bolin and Mako.

"Mako!" Jinora said.

"Well, if it isn't Maya and Riley" Mako said.

Mako explained to them that the waters around Fire Nation Island Has Frozen over, Zaofu was now being invaded by Vienna's forces, and the spirits are getting hostile.

"Where'd you get this information from?" Maya said

"Sasha." Mako said

"I thought Sasha was being held prisoner?" Jinora glared at Mako.

"Don't tell Kailani about this, but I freed her. Found her lying in Whale Tail Island, abandoned and without food and water. I nursed her back to health within 2 days." Bolin said

"When was that?" Maya said

"2 weeks ago." Bolin Said

"Let's get them in." A guy said

"Ok, so we have 176 bloodbenders, including Riley." Jade said.

"Are we going to ride on these monsters?" Mako swiftly said

"Yes." Joey said.

"Who are you?" Maya said.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, got third place in Duelist Kingdom, experienced one heck of a duel against Marik's Dark Half, and am the third greatest duelist in my dimension." Joey said.

"Can I see your cards" Maya said.

"Yes." Joey said.

Suddenly, a mad octopus walked by.

"Who's that" Maya said.

"Try asking them." Joey said.

Suddenly, a sea sponge and a starfish laugh as they eat ice cream.

"Squidward?" Kailani said.

"WHAT!" Squidward screamed.

"Why don't you stay within your group?" she said

"SpongeBob and Patrick have been annoying me for years now. They've been a thorn to my happiness. I work at the Krusty Krab with him AND a crab who only cares about two things; himself and money." Squidward says.

"What do they serve?" Maya said.

"Krabby Patties." SpongeBob said

"What is the secret to the Krabby Patties?" Maya said.

"Ask Mr. Krabs. He knows." Squidward said.

"Look at what's happening, Squidward. The climate is shifting and you are talking about Mr Krabs."

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs appeared from inside the outer wall

"I have an idea. Lets make Krabby Patties. SpongeBob? I need you to make a fresh batch of Krabby Patties from the pile of Krabby meat that I have stockpiled."

"Aye aye, captain."

4 hours later, the Krabby Patties are cooked. All 5,285 people, excluding the vegetarians, try the Krabby Patties. Riley is the last to try the Krabby Patty. When she takes a single bite, Riley's taste buds melt and all they sense are the Krabby Patties.

"Mmmmm. These are the best burgers I've ever tried ever, even if they are undersea burgers." Riley said.

Suddenly, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon randomly fly out of Joey and Kaiba's Deck.

The skies outside turn darker, and an inter-dimensional call goes through.

"Hello, Riley, are you there?" A familiar voice comes through

"Dad!"

"Mr. Mathews" Maya said.

"Mr. Mathews?" Joey said. Is that some type of joke?

"Who's that" Cory said.

"It's Joey Wheeler."

"Riley, there's something I want to tell you. I've monitored the progress of the Avatar Universe's climate with Professor Stephen Hawking, and the odds of you beating Vienna have shot up from 19,000,000,000,000:1 to 12:1. That's because the machine is losing its energy source; heat. The climate there has gotten so cold that Icebergs cover more than 62 percent of the planet."

He then explained that those duel monsters might destroy the machine, causing a huge rise in global temperatures. "Stephen Hawking calculated that the odds of a hot planet are 19,200,000,000:1" Cory said.

"What about me" Korra said. What do I do?

"Find something metal to wrap Vienna around, then take her bending away. Once that happens, wait 12 hours. The old Vienna should return." Cory said

"What about the device that Javier gave Maya? It disrupts machines within 10 miles, but also disables bending." Korra said

"Don't worry, Maya. I'll handle that. Yugi said."

"WHAT! YOU?! THIS IS A MISTAKE! ALL OF THIS IS NONSENSE!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Big brother! Yugi, are you sure you're up to the task?" Mokuba said.

"Yep."

Le's go.

Suddenly, another inter-dimensional call comes through. Another familiar voice comes through

"Seto Kaiba here. What's the emergency?"

"Hello, I'm Lucas Friar. I need to speak to Maya. It's really important."

Kaiba hands Maya his communications headset.

"Who's there?" Maya said

"Hello, Maya. Don't you remember me?"

"How can I forget you, Ranger Rick, aka Mr. Texas?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say that Zay, Farkle and I really miss you guys."

"I miss you too. After this whole mess is over, Riley and I will come back to your world"

"Excellent. We will be seeing you two soon."

The call ends immediately afterwards because Ba Sing Se's power plant, running mostly on fire, burns out. Suddenly, they are in complete darkness. Panic spreads into the room.

Kuriboh senses something outside.

"What is it?" Yugi said

The outside world is filled with soot. Maya, knowing her basic Avatar history the first time they went inside the spirit world, knows what happens when soot falls from the sky. Something fire-related is coming. Her assumptions were correct when a horde of people from the fire nation attack.

"I thought the war ended 83 years ago?"

Throughout the remainder of the day, Ba Sing Se gets invaded by the fire nation, all of them from the Sozin-Ozai era. Lord Zuko sneaks past the invaders and gets to the building where everyone is hiding.

"Maya, Riley, Moose, Tenzin, the rest of you, into this giant subterranean vehicle.

Over 5,000 people make it inside. Kaiba is the last to go. 24 hours later, they resurface in the Si Wong Desert, having escaped the invasion.

"What happened?" Joey said

"A mole, that's what happened." Lord Zuko said.

Everybody points to Kaiba, who then confesses in the process.

"Kaiba, You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Maya said.

"Kaiba, I order you and your brother back to your dimension." Kailani said.

"Fine. I never wanted to participate." Kaiba said.

"Hold on. Let's take his deck and his money." Mr. Krabs said.

They take Kaiba's deck, including his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Kaiba, I banish you and your brother back to your dimension." Kailani Said

She opens a portal inside Kaiba. He and his bother fade into the portal.

"Now what?" Maya said.

"Now, we go on. Lord Zuko, take us to our next destination." Kailani said.

What the other 5,000-plus people don't realize is that the power to bend the elements are already developing inside them.

3 days later, they emerge in a massive swamp. The Banyangrove Tree is still alive, but all of the other trees are either dying, beginning to die, or are already dead. Korra searches for shelter, but since the air temperature is at 120 degrees from the nearby fire invasion, they go back inside the subterranean vehicle.

"Maya! I'm scared," cried Jinora. "I'm scared for our safety!" She stared sobbing even more as the fires grew more intense in Ba Sing Se.

"Jinora, is it? Everything will be OK," Yusei said. "My Stardust Dragon can destroy that portal." As he said that, he unknowingly shocked her.

"OUCH!" Jinora screamed!

"What the?" Yusei was surprised. He shot a blast of fire into the air. He also shot a bolt of lightning into the air as well.

"Whoa!" Tenzin said. "Yusei is a firebender."

Meanwhile, 238 people were waterbenders, 92 waterbenders were bloodbenders, 710 were earthbenders, 629 were airbenders, while the rest were firebenders; with 11% of them having the power to shoot lightning, and 24% of the remaining 11% having the ability to bend blue fire.

Lord Zuko said out of anger "At dawn, we strike the time-traveling firebenders"

Suddenly, a green, one-eyed creature is seen inside.

"Plankton?" Mr. Krabs said.

"That's right. I have airbending powers. Unfortunately, due to my 3-centimeter frame, I can only let out a 100-mph typhoon over a small area." Plankton said

"Yeah, but due to your small size, you can sneak into almost any nook and cranny you could find" Jinora said.

That's right, young one." Plankton said. "What's your name?" he asked

"The name's Jinora." she said

"Jinora?" Planton laughed. "What a stupid name."

She then swallows him up.

"Jinora! You can't do that to our helpers!" Kailani said

"He called me stupid. This reminds me of the time Maya and Riley made fun of my name. I threw them into the bay at the time. This time, I ate him."

"Well, get him out before I do it for you!" Kailani Said.

"OK." Jinora, after 2 minutes of vomiting up her dinner and lunch, finally puked up Plankton. He shivered.

"MOMMY!" Plankton shrieked "IT WAS HORRIBLE! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Um, Jinora? May I have a minute with you?" Maya said.

"Um, sure." Jinora said.

"You don't eat people just because they make fun of your name. When Riles and I made fun of your name, you threw us into the bay. Korra saved us. Ms. Matthews puled our hairs tight because of that. You forgave us after what seemed like forever." Maya shifted her focus on Plankton. "He is ignorant. I heard stories about him. He briefly passed through here when a science experiment to steal the Krabby Patty Formula backfired. He didn't stay here for a long time, though. He needed water to go back. He appeared at the same time that we problem was that he went inside the hole Moose went through to get back. Please, cut him some slack, okay?"

"Okay"

Jinora apologized to Plankton, who was reluctant to apologize to her. Kailani has seen enough, and ordered him to apologize to her, or send him on a one-way trip to hell. Plankton apologized to her, much to her approval.

As dawn finally rose, the firestorm that engulfed Ba Sing Se had been wiped out by a rainstorm. The battle soon began. The left flank was quickly exposed by Maya and 300 others, while Tenzin, Jinora and the airbenders created a giant tornado to lift all firebenders into the sky. The waterbenders came in to freeze the central hub, while Moose commanded the earthbenders to lift all of the remaining firebenders into the sky. Kailani then created a spacetime vortex that sucked all time-traveling firebenders back to their original time period.

"I think that takes care of that," Jinora said.

Right when the sun was shining on Ba sing se, clouds started to roll in. Sin the firebenders are gone, the heating effects are gone as well.

We need to move, fast. Our next stop is Republic City.


End file.
